Hidden Cherry Blossoms Revised
by Black.Wolf.Redeemed
Summary: STILL ON HIATUS! Sasuke is gone and Sakura has to come to terms with her heart. Something that confuses her no less. But when She spends a day or two with Naruto on a mission alone, will her heart open up again? NaruxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, yet this plotline is a different story entirely… in both meanings. Lol. And I also do not own any and all lyrics I happen to use in this story.

* * *

Hidden Cherry Blossoms - Revised  
_Mission: Searching Her Heart!_

* * *

The birds chirped, twitting in merriment. The sun shone through the many gaps in the leaves, casting small shadows on our pink kunoichi. A gentle breeze blew by, rustling the girl's pink hair. Sakura pushed her hair behind her ear and looked up through the trees. Blinking, Sakura looked to the pond on her right. There she saw a gentle moment. Naruto was feeding the ducks, his face held some emotion that she hadn't seen him with in a while. Not since Sasuke left. Sakura walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him. The two of them sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the moment.

"You miss him don't you Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded sadly.

"He was my best friend. Of course I'm gonna miss him." Naruto tossed a few more bread crumbs for the ducks. Sakura sighed. She picked up some of the bread crumbs and tossed them into the pond gently.

"When do you think our next mission will be? I hope it's soon, and then we can get our mind off the recent events." Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. But I do agree with you. We should have something to get our minds off of it. Although, I do like just sitting around and thinking." Sakura looked over at Naruto, almost shocked. He looked at her as well, a huge smiled plastered on his face. Just then Lee went walking by, he noticed Sakura and smiled.

"Hey Sakura-chan. I was just looking for you. Would you like to spend the day with me and end it with a romantic picnic at sunset?" Sakura smiled and nodded. She didn't like Lee all that much, but she figured she could humor him.

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun." She got up and walked away. Naruto watched the two of them leave, sorrow in his azure eyes.

Sakura watched as Lee unfolded the blanket. They hadn't done much the rest of that day, and now it was time for their picnic. Although, Sakura had found out a lot about Lee while they were walking around the village.

"So Lee, how have your missions been going?" Lee smiled.

"Just great! On our latest mission, we had to escort a daimyou! Neji did such a youthful job!" Sakura smiled at his talk about youth. He was always spewing that crap, though Sakura found it endearing. Just not enough for her to like him.

"Naruto and I are still waiting for our next mission. Lately he's been going on missions with other squad members, and I've been left behind because of my apprenticeship." Lee nodded thoughtfully. They started eating when everything was set out; Sakura just stared off into the distance. Her thoughts occupied by a certain knuckle head. Her heart said one thing, her mind said another and now Sakura just didn't know what was what right from left. She had always thought her heart belonged to Sasuke, but now that room in her heart for him was gone. It wasn't replaced, but it was empty. Now that same emotion from earlier was resurfacing and Sakura felt saddened. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was something of affection. For who, she had no clue.

"Sakura-chan?" Snapped out of her thoughts, Sakura looked up and smiled at Lee.

"I'm fine. Hey, I have to get home. My mom will be worried. I'll see you later Lee." Sakura hugged him and then ran off. She had too much to think about. There was no point wasting Lee's time with just sitting around. Arriving at her home, Sakura ran upstairs to her room.

Naruto lay in his bed, staring up at the window, the stars in his sight. His thoughts taken by a pink haired kunoichi. It had been a few hours and he hadn't been able to get to sleep, so he played one of his favorite songs. Though it was most likely made by a gay guy, he didn't care.

_Another night goes by without sleeping  
'Cause I know I won't wake up next to you  
Another life goes by without dreaming  
And I can't help but think that mine will too_

_I'm standing before you with this label on my head  
I'm pleading before you for you to understand_

_Baby it's you  
When I look up in the sky, I see you  
Then I turn and close my eyes and it's you  
When I'm sittin' all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you_

Naruto listened to the beginning of the song, knowing full well that it described his feelings for Sakura perfectly.

_The time is slow and I am sinking  
Into a hole blackened with lies  
And though I made it myself  
You stand watching as my life passes me by_

_I'm standing before you with this label on my head  
I'm pleading before you for you to understand_

_How much I adore you  
I'll be there till the end  
When everything falls down  
Will you hold my hand?_

A small drop of salt water fell from his eye. This always happened when he listened to this song. He would always cry knowing full well that Sakura would never love him back. And in all honesty, that's all he could ask for at this point.

_Baby it's you  
When I look up in the sky, I see you  
Then I turn and close my eyes and it's you  
When I'm sittin' all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you_

_Yeah, yeah, baby it's you  
When I look up in the sky, I see you  
Then I turn and close my eyes and it's you  
When I'm sittin' all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you_

The song ended with Naruto crying himself to sleep. His state of sleeping was dreamless. Nothing bothering him. Just the pain that echoed in his heart.

**

* * *

**

Well, that was a good start to the revised version of

PS. The song that I used was _It's You_ by Ryan Cabrera. Now I'm not saying he's gay or anything, that was just Naruto's own opinion. I happen to love Ryan Cabrera!

_**Hidden Cherry Blossoms**_**. I do say I am proud of myself. Well anyway, I will not be reposting the second chapter to this… or at least not the original one. And yes I am still on hiatus for I have 8 more stories to revise before I may continue my work. Ja~ne!**


	2. author's note!

Okay everyone, I want to apologize for what I am about to you. But for a bit of time I am going to revise all of the stories that I have deleted from my account. Those include Light in Midnight Darkness, Twisted Lust, A Different Feudal Fairy Tale, Closed Closet, Lonely Hearts, and others. It should be a while before I post anything for any of my stories including this one.

Well thanks for being so loyal all of you! Thank you all so much! And I hope you understand my hiatus!

Ja~ne!


End file.
